Breath of the Wild DLC: Into Darkness
This is JudgementSpecter’s fan game. Please do not edit it at all. Thank you! 'Summary' Breath of the Wild's new Into Darkness ''DLC is the third and final downloadable content pack for the game. It heavily expands on the game's story and adds new elements to it as well. New features include: *Six new weapons *A new area *Three new bosses *An entirely new story to explore 'Story' The story of Into Darkness focuses on Dark Link and the Yiga Clan, and also delves more into the game's story as a whole. Unlike the other two DLCs, ''Into Darkness ''can only be started once you have beaten Ganon and acquired the Master Sword. At the beginning of the DLC's story, a cutscene plays. In the cutscene, Link is sitting under a tree near Lake Kolomo when he hears Paya shout his name and sees her running towards him through the forest. She explains that a man burst into her house and attacked Impa, then ran off. Link's eyes widen, and having no time to waste, puts his arm around Paya and teleports them both to Kakariko Village using the Sheikah Slate. Paya, slightly embarrassed, rushes into Impa's house with Link. Upon entering the house, they see Impa fallen on the ground. Paya asks Impa if she knows who did this, and Impa slowly nods. Then, looking at Link, she says, "Long ago... an artifact was crafted by the brilliant and inventive minds of the Sheikah, named the '''Sheikah Slate'.'' It was to accompany the hero on his journey to best the Calamity and seal the darkness. But a similar device was soon crafted by the jealous and devious minds of the Yiga Clan. They dubbed it the '''Yiga Slate'. It was only to be wielded by the hero's true equal. Several members of the clan tried to awaken its power. But none succeeded. Some time later, a mysterious person broke into the Yiga Clan's secret hideout. Panic spread through their base. They suspected it was the hero. But no conflict occurred, and the person was soon gone... only, he had taken the Yiga Slate '''with him. This person later came to be known as the twisted counterpart to the hero, who left behind everything that would stop him from becoming the hero's perfect parallel... including his name. That person is now only known by the name '''Dark Link." From there, Paya recommends going to the Yiga Clan Hideout to learn more about these events. Upon going there, Link can see that the hideout has been upgraded with technology and is now crawling with Guardian Scouts (like the ones you see in shrines, only they are glowing red like Guardians). Unlike the original invasion of the Yiga Clan Hideout, which required stealth, this invasion of the Hideout focuses on pure skill. When finally Link has fought his way past the tons of corrupted Guardian Scouts, he can travel to the original arena where Master Kohga was fought. However, the arena now has a metal floor, and a hole in the floor opens up to reveal what appears to be a Yiga Blademaster with their hood down and a bronze metal arm as opposed to a sword. Upon seeing Link, he says the following: "Y-YOU! Hee hee... Do you have any idea how wrong you were to come here?! You've just wandered into the hideout of Chikao, scientist and strategist to the Yiga Clan! And after I took over as boss from Kohga, hee hee, I'm more powerful than ever! Step right up, Mr. Hero, let's see what you've got!" After the boss battle, Chikao says even more. "Ugh... fine... you beat me. In return, I guess I'll have to tell you everything I know about the Yiga Slate." Upon this, Link looks surprised, as he didn't tell Chikao he was looking for information about it. Chikao responds by saying, "Wipe that look off your face. Our clan knows what you've been up to. We have eyes everywhere. ...Anyways, the Yiga Slate is designed exactly like the Sheikah Slate. We designed it so that a masterful user of it could easily match your Slate in capability. I am the one who created the Yiga Slate, and I can enable your Sheikah Slate to track it. Here, please give it to me." Upon this, Link has the choice of either pressing A, which is labeled as Give, or walking away, but if he tries to, Chikao yells, "Where are you going? Aren't you supposed to be a hero?!" However, this is a trick. Upon giving Chikao the Sheikah Slate, he yells, "Hee hee hee! Fool!" and starts to press buttons on it. "Where shall I go first?" he says to himself. "How about.. Gerudo Town? I think it's time I finally wiped that place off the map! Hee hee hee!" He disappears into blue light seconds later. Soon after, Buliara (Gerudo captain of the guard) rushes into the room. She states that she heard a battle raging from the Hideout and ran there as fast as she could. Link explains the situation, and Buliara offers to escort him back into Gerudo Town. Upon entering, Link sees that the entire town has been overrun by Yiga Guardian Scouts. (At this point, the map will be inaccessible, but the player will still be able to access the inventory and save the game.) After defeating them all, a cutscene start school playing. Chikao will appear on the chief’s balcony, yelling down at Link, “Hey, nice job, kid! You seem to have defeated my entire army, hee hee!” He jumps down from the balcony, juggling the Sheikah Slate in his hands. Link immediately runs straight at him, but in a turn of events, Chikao sidesteps him, grabs his arm, and they both warp away from Gerudo Town. Link appears on an island with his Sheikah Slate in the middle of a thunderstorm. This is unfinished, the villain does not win.) 'Bosses' To be added 'New Features' To be added Category:Fan DLC Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda Games